


Supernatural in the normal world?

by Dean1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1979/pseuds/Dean1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Sam an Dean Winchester come to our world, well complete chaos that's what!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural in the normal world?

**Author's Note:**

> collaboration fic that just started ta discuses in Skype  
> an for now this is just the ruff-draft

We are on our way to Cambria an right now we are making some really good timing to. Its kinda quiet in the car a bit to quite for my liking, so I turn the stereo on an play the Supernatural CD that I made. The song that I want is the third one so I go to that an when Here Comes the Rooster by Alice in Chains starts to come over the speakers I turn it up an start ta sing along with it an tap my fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. I then look over at my driving companion telling her with my eyes ta get the bag from the backseat that has our Little Debbie pies. She just sighs as she goes an reaches back, then when she gets it she goes an tosses it right onto my lap. Luckily enough none of the pies fall out so I dig around until I pull one out an it’s a chocolate one. Tasha then looks at me an asks, "hay..is that the last chocolate one…cause I haven't had one yet?" I just sigh inwardly a bit as I dig through the bag an find out without even lookin that it indeed is the very last one. So I go an toss it over to her, she lets out a loud 'whoop' an opens in then starts ta eat it. I just sigh in worldly again an noticed that Here Comes the Rooster is now over an Styx Renegade is now playing. So I dig around in the bag an pull out a lemon one for myself an start ta eat it. 

After some time we pull over to a rest stop an I cut the engine ta my 1969 Chevy Impala, I then open my door which for some strange reason that I might never really truly know squeaks just like Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. I don’t necessarily mind cause I think that its kinda cool. I then yawn an stretched a bit. As I run my hand through my boy short burnet hair, which of course just drives my mom absolutely nuts not that I care just one bit about that. Since it just makes it that much easier ta take care of it. An besides it's not like I do anything with it anyways. I then hear Tasha getting out an stretching as well. She then looks around then at me. "well…it sure fells nice to get out an stretch my legs." I just nod my head in agreement ta that. Then the two of us make it over towards the restroom. Where unfortunately there is a bit of a line, "man sonofabitch!" of course I just ignore all of the glares an what not that I'm getting.


End file.
